1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to protection devices and, particularly, to a cable protection device fixedly sleeved on a part of a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable is often accompanied by a cable protection device fixed to a part thereof for a specific use or situation. Typically, the cable protection device includes a protective conduit, a fastener member, and a fixing member. The protective conduit is sleeved on the cable. The fastener member is sleeved on the protective conduit, with one end of the fastener member clamping the protective conduit on the cable. The fixing member is screwed on the end of the fastener member to adjust the pressure of the fastener member applied to the protective conduit.
However, the fastener member and the fixing member do not clamp the cable directly. Thus, if external force is applied to the cable or the fastener member that exceeds a maximum friction force between the cable and the protective conduit, the protective conduit may separate from the protected part of the cable. If the protective conduit is of rigid material, the likelihood of separation from the cable is even more pronounced.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.